All the Right Moves
by mitchellsunf
Summary: Spoilers for Shadow Souls. Shinchi captures Bonnie. Bonnie turns against the gang. Damon realizes he might have feelings for Bonnie. THe fight between good and evil realeals secret and hidden feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to find myself in a small cramped room or cell. Wondering how I got here after last night. I remembered Damon freaking out about becoming human. Stefan storming out before almost killing Damon. Elena leaving after Stefan to make sure he wasn't going back to the dimensions. Meredith and Matt had went with Mrs. Flowers to do more research and find a way to contact Alaric. And Sage had just disappeared. That left Damon and I together but he wasn't to talkative so I had decided to lay down and get much needed rest.

And now…how did I get here and where are the others? Multiple questions went through my head before the door opened and revealed a dark figure that could only be described as devilish? I instantly knew who it was when he said " You're finally awake, how wonderful." It was Shinchi the last person or animal I wanted to see.

Confusion filled my face as I looked at him. The words escaped my mouth before I knew it, " What do you want with me?"

He smirked at my question and then said " I want your powers of course, but don't worry I'm not taking them from you or harming you I just want to persuade you into joining me I could really use someone of your…heritage."

_Heritage? _Then it came to me he was talking about my Druid family history my family had told me about but I couldn't be as powerful as they were, they were experienced most I could do was a few spells that made my head hurt and some physic mind connections. _What could he want with __**me**__? _I wondered

And it was as if he was reading my mind he said " I want you to help me kill those friends of yours…I want you on my side."

I let out an audible gasp, I knew I was probably on the verge of fainting but I somehow held on. After a few moments I had the strength to tell him " There's no way in hell I'm joining you to help destroy my friends, if that's what you captured me for then you can kill me." The words came out more steady than I expected so I put the face Meredith always has on in the face of danger of course it wasn't as intimidating as hers but it worked.

He let out a evil chuckle and even though he was smiling I could see that he was pissed, well that was nothing new but now it had been directed at me. He then replied, "I'm sorry but you're assuming you have a choice in any of this." He then started to mumble words I couldn't make out maybe it was some Japanese curse. I only heard most of it until I got the worse piercing feeling in my head, like something was invading my head. My strong face fell and I let out a painful scream.

**A/N : This is a random story I thought of after reading Shadow Souls. This is my first fic and I don't know if I will continue so can you all just message or review and I do take suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon P.O.V **

After my so called brother left with his angel Elena, the others had left besides the redheaded witch, Bonnie. I needed to clear my head so I went upstairs. I couldn't believe Stefan he tried to kill _me_. Me! Its was only hours that I risked my life to save him from the dimensions. I could've left him there to wither and die and I could have Elena all to myself. I thought it was the right thing to do because he was suppose to be my brother, how was I to know what that 'gift' of his would do to me? And now look at me I'm a human - I have to find a way out of this. It was then I heard a crash downstairs I thought it was the others coming back to play the mighty Scooby Gang to the rescue when I noticed the silence down there.

I went downstairs not even Bonnie was down here. I could no longer sense her so I had to do things the human way and called her " Bonnie, was that you? What happen?" I got no response so I just assumed that she went home or something, but I couldn't worry about that now I have to find a way out of this. 

**Bonnie P.O.V **

The piercing in my head finally stopped and I felt different, like more powerful and at the same time I could feel _nothing_. I had one mission and that was to kill all my friends the ones I love. I didn't know why but I just couldn't let them live anymore, it was like my free will was gone. Then Shinchi came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder with the most chilling smile on his face. He then spoke "You will need more power if you are going to take them on and you have to wait for the right moment to attack." He said it in the most victorious way and I could feel his power going into me it was dark, and consuming I suddenly felt like the most powerful being in the world.

Shinichi had let me leave after that I had felt conflicted by something. I had this strong urge to kill my friends but somehow it didn't feel right how I was taken by this urge to kill that I never had before.

I arrived at the boarding house and the others were back, I was ready to barge in there and start killing but Shinchi voice came to me and whispered "you have to wait for the right moment act normal until then." I nodded and went inside as soon I stepped inside all eyes turned to me as if everyone was thinking a threat could just walk right through the front door. Then when they recognized that it was me they simultaneously let out sighs of relief. I still had the urge to kill but Shinchi was right I had to act normal so I looked around the room and asked " what happen? why are all of you on edge?"

And as usual Meredith was the first to recover " Bonnie why did you take off like that alone? We were worried that something attack you or worse." It was then that Meredith brave façade she always wear slipped off and a hint of worry mixed with relief crossed her features.

This still feels wrong but I can't help myself I have to kill them, even if it's not right.

"You guys I'm fine I just went home to check on things and I fell asleep it's really nothing to cause a big fuss over it."

I'd just really took notice of the room and Sage was still gone and Damon wasn't there also. I must have looked dazed of something because Matt had come forward and asked "Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda pale." I could see the worry in his eyes…in everyone eyes I knew I had to reassure them before they figure out what happened.

" I'm find I think I need something to eat, don't worry I'll be fine." And with that I left without getting responses from any of them. I entered the kitchen and to my surprise Damon was sitting at the table eating the food I made for him earlier. He looked up at me surprised.

"Where did you go? You just left without a word"

Since I had already made up a lie I might as well stick to it "I went home, sorry I would have told you I didn't know if you cared." I looked down at the half eaten food and a thought came to me. "Isn't that cold now?" I said as I gestured to the food.

He looked at me blankly and then at the food and back to me "Yeah, it doesn't matter I just needed something to eat or so Sage says." His expression soften and became more sincere "Thanks for the food, you didn't have to, but thank you."

To say that I was taken aback was an understatement Damon never showed this side of himself to anyone besides Elena. I still have this conflicted feeling inside that doesn't want to hurt anyone but I also have this feeling that it has to be done. So I have to keep up the act "sure Damon, you're welcome." He then gave me one of his famous smiles and I smiled back.

_Now I just have to wait and pick my moment._

**A/N : Thanks for reviewing I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie P.O.V.

After my mini conversation with Damon I made myself a sandwich. After I was finished I sat down at the table with him. He just sat there and stared questionably at me I decided it was nothing to get worked up about and went to eating than he suddenly said "There's something different about you" I started to get a little nervous and it looked as if he was just a little nervous about what he was saying but this was Damon I never seen him nervous. Then after a few seconds he tried again "don't take this the wrong way, but when I first met you…were different like a little silly child but now you seemed so grown up."

_Where did that come from? Being human must have worn him down some or… a lot. _"Well when all you'd done for the last year is face off evil and almost getting killed things happen to you, you grow up." I replied with a sympathetic smile. He seemed to be in deep thought about what I said. I thought about my reply and I got this conflicted feeling again about my friends and I couldn't help but to think my plans over again when I heard a whisper like voice telling me that they had to die and for some reason that one voice just seemed to override all my other thoughts on the subject.

We both sat there quietly until Meredith walked in the kitchen. She looked shocked to see me and Damon together but as usual she shook it off quickly and said "when you guys are finished in here we're all about discuss what we found why we all were away." And without another word she left the room.

Damon looked at me and smirked, "Doesn't she scare you? I know you two are like BFF since you were born but its just something about her that always shakes me I can't put my finger on it."

In a way he was insulting one of my oldest friends on the other hand the situation made me laugh. "Wait, you're scared of her? A centuries year old vampire…well human now… is scared of a teenage girl." I said and half chuckled.

He seemed offended by my comment and almost immediately got defensive. " No, First I'm not scared and second I will find a way out of this…curse if it's the last thing I do."

I ignored his tone and smiled "I don't know it sounds like you are pretty scared of her, but why wouldn't you be she's the only person whose not affected by you at all and if you gave her a good reason she could kill you." I said teasingly.

He smiled at me and we were actually having a good conversation. We had more quiet moments then he stood up and held out his hand "c'mon we better get in there before we miss the amazing boring talk that's going on in there." I let out slight laugh as we met up with the others. Everyone turned to us as we entered to acknowledge us than turned back to Matt and Meredith who held the center of attention. Meredith decide to go first "Okay so for this fight we're gonna need some help so Sage is out trying to find us some old friends that might be able to help us out and I contacted Alaric and he's on his way to Fells Church. Also, while we were out we…." She looked lost for words but that really was unlike her. "…we found out that Shinchi now has spies out working for him some are willing and some are compelled. But his composition isn't like vampires his is more complicated it sends a person mind into a frenzy and makes them believe that there doing the best possible thing, it uses voices or images to keep the person mind in check."

I got frightened when I heard what they had found out I looked around the room to see the others reactions. Meredith was of course calm, Elena, who was right by Stefan's side looked worried, Stefan had this tight look on his face as if he was in deep thought, Matt looked kind of confused, I looked over to Damon, who looked half interested half zoned out, spoke. " How are we supposed to find out who these spies are? We get a secret code and handshake" he said sarcastically.

Stefan glared at him still pissed at his brother and said " We can't we just have to be more careful" in an annoyed tone.

There was a heavy silence in the room until Elena suggested "You guys maybe we should get more things prepared and another plan together, I don't think sitting around is going to help matters."

After she was done speaking Matt blurted out "What are we gonna do 'bout Caroline? I seen her not too long ago and she's doing even worse." It seems that everyone forgot about her well except Matt.

"I don't know Matt there nothing we can do for her now and besides she has to want our help before we can help her." said Elena and Matt nodded agreeing.

I took a look around and out of nowhere Shinchi's voice came to my mind. "It's time, witch." His voice was chilling and evil. I stood there frozen not wanting to do this but knowing it had to be done.

I looked at everyone and whispered "I'm sorry" which earned me a confused look from everyone. I concentrated really hard and they all suddenly fell to their knees screaming I had never practiced this spell before but I knew it was very powerful. Pleas and questions came from everyone.

"Bonnie stop" from Stefan

"You have to fight this" from Elena

"What's happening" from Matt

"She's possessed" from Meredith

Damon on the other hand was screaming like the others but didn't try to address me he had a sad look in his eye and he looked up at me hurt by my betrayal. At that moment some part in me just…stopped and was able to fight back the mind control. The screams stopped and I was about to make my way over to all of them when I felt a heavy blow to the back of my head and I blacked out.

**A/N: Ok. So sorry about rushing this but Bonnie's possession is a kind of small part of the story and I'm making this my own version of Midnight going by some spoilers and my own ideas. Please review and if there are any questions or suggestions let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon P.O.V

I couldn't believe the power that came out of Bonnie. My head felt like it was about to explode and hearing the others crying out really didn't help. I knew we were all dead when I looked up at her eyes she looked back at me and something unrecognizable flashed across her face and suddenly she stopped I fell completely down to the floor, she looked regretful and before she could move Sage ran at a super human speed and knocked her out. Everyone looked confused and we all glanced at one another.

Then someone else came into the room. By her dark look it was obvious she was a vampire. She had dark eyes and dark hair and semi-pale skin. She looked at the scene half amused half curious. I looked up everyone was getting to their feet again so I started to too. Sage suggested that we should tie Bonnie up, I was gonna protest until I heard the others agree. I guess its just to make sure.

After Stefan and Elena tied Bonnie up we all went to Sage for information. But before he could get a word in the new edition vampire said "well, she's a powerful little thing even without the extra power that was given just to screw you guys over."

Elena looked her up and down probably already coming to the vampire conclusion asking the million dollar question "who are you?"

She turned her head towards her and smirked "My name is Serena, and I'm here to help you as a favor to Sage." With that she turned to Bonnie and back to us "and it seems you need my help more than I thought."

"So" I started toward Serena "you're here to help, and what you think that coming in here making remarks without getting any info is helping?"

Meredith scoffed and turned to me "Yeah, and you don't know anything about that.

Do you?" she said with a smirk

"Okay this kitten has claws" I said directed to Meredith

"Yeah I do. Wanna see?" she replied flatly

"As fun as it would be, No. But maybe some other time." I turned my attention back to Serena "How exactly can you help us."

Serena's smirk disappeared and she begin "Well for one, I crossed paths with Shinchi and if you are trying to take the bastard down I'm so in. And I hear you're down a vampire so I can help pick up the slack."

We all jumped when we heard a knock at the door. Then we all exchanged nervous glances. Stefan and Elena went to the door followed by Meredith, Mutt, Serena, and Sage. With one more glance toward Bonnie, who looked like a sleeping bird, I followed the others. To my surprise and everyone surprise we saw Alaric standing in the doorway.

Meredith almost immediately ran up to him and gave him a hug followed by a kiss. _Wow with the way they're all over each other you'd think they been separated for years. _After about what felt like hours later they finally pulled apart and she begin filling him in on what happen and what had happen to Bonnie. He seemed very confused at first but then he finally started to get it. "So can you help her I don't think I have enough magic to left to help her." Elena asked after Meredith stopped explaining.

"It's seems like this isn't a simple possession. It seems like he is plaguing her thoughts and the longer she's under his control the worse it will be. Image that if you were trapped in a room and you couldn't get out and every time you got close to being out something pulls you back in. That's how she feels inside her mind." He said

"Okay speaking for all those who are **not** psychology geeks. Can you help her or not?" He seemed to be thrown by my tone and I see the dark look I was getting from Meredith.

Alaric paused and looked over at Bonnie and back at us and replied "I'll try but I don't know the consequences, and their could be many.

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who review/fav/alert me and my story. I could really use additional help so send in more ideas in reviews and messages. And let me know if I'm totally bombing in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie P.O.V

I woke up on the floor and looked around the room, it was empty. I got to my feet and started to walk around. I went to the main room after searching everywhere else I finally found them. I went into the room, hoping that my footsteps would call attention to myself but no one even turned my way. I tried to get them to notice me and no one said anything or made any move. For the first time since I came into the room I noticed Alaric was back. And there was also some brunette woman…no vampire in the room too. Alaric was going on about the human mind being trapped but I couldn't make any sense of it and from the looks on everyone faces neither could they. Still confused on why nobody saw me, I-

"Okay speaking for all those who are **not** psychology geeks. Can you help her or not?" Damon said and Alaric seemed to be thrown by his interruption and Meredith gave Damon a dark look.

Alaric paused and looked over at something. I followed his gaze and gasped. It was me tied up. _How could I not notice that? _He replied with "I'll try but I don't know the consequences, and there could be many.

_Oh no! Am I dead?_

"Of course you're not dead, _I'm_ the one who's dead you're just not 'home' right now." said a familiar voice behind me.

I cautiously turned around to be faced with someone I never thought I'd never see again.

It was Klaus.

I was frozen in terror he was the last person or vampire I ever wanted to see again. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked evilly at me and replied "I'm here to help you save this town."

"Wha…Why aren't you dead? I saw sprits come and drag you away how are you back?" I said but it mostly came out as a panic ramble.

"Firstly they couldn't kill me the best they could do is but me on another reality plane and secondly…_**you**_ were the reason for that so I wouldn't mention it again." He said with a flat face.

"But if I'm on another plane I am dead or dying?"

"No the possession you were put under made it impossible for you to fight back, but you were underestimated. You resisted and now as an affect you're here. That's why no one can see you."

"Like an out of body experience?"

"Exactly. You are a fast learner."

"No, but I was knocked unconscious and woke up like this."

"Maybe but it would've happen eventually."

"Okay, how do I wake up?" I was taking this surprisingly well. I was possessed and tried to kill my friend and now I'm talking to a really old vampire who tried to kill me and my friends out of my body. _This is fun._

"Your friends are working on that." He said simply

"Wait. You said you want to help this town, why would you want to help us?"

He took a moment to respond "Shinichi. We crossed paths a long time ago and he betrayed me, I swore revenge on him."

Finding myself very curious I asked "What did he do to you?"

"Lets just say it was so bad I'm willing to help you out just so he dies."

"We don't know how he gets stronger every time we meet him that's why he was able to possess me."

"Yeah maybe so but you have someone with you who knows much about Shinchi and has a past with him."

"Who? Damon? Stefan?"

"No. I'm talking about Sage"

"Sage? What do you mean?"

"Me telling you wouldn't be fun. When you wake up you should ask him."

I looked at him and looked at my unconscious body.

_I hope he's right._


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith P.O.V

_Is this normal? Why isn't she waking up? _I thought as I looked at Bonnie's unconscious body. Alaric went to go settle in and finish researching on how to save Bonnie. With one last look toward Bonnie I left to go to the room Alaric and I shared. When I got in he was still reading about possessions and how he was going to fix Bonnie. When he saw me enter his face turned to worry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Even though my face was expressionless he could always see through it. "Shouldn't Bonnie be awake now or is something more happening?" I asked making a concern face.

"I just found out something. Kitsune possession is different and it could completely take over a person mind and…" he paused looking at me worried "and it can kill or at least make a person comatose, which I think might happen to Bonnie." He must have seen the concern on my face because he continued on "but there is a way to end Shinchi's control on her." He told me

"What do we have to do?"

"We need to get Elena to heal her. From what you told me her magic is pure and came overcome the evil force possessing her. But we can't wake her up, she has to do that on her own."

I nodded absently and Alaric started again slowly. "I don't know if this is the right time but I found that stuff you wanted me to look into."

I froze _I don't know if I'm ready to know this yet_. "I-I can't not right now, we have to worry about Bonnie and the others. I just I ca-can't. I'm sorry." My eyes started to tear up and Alaric came to my side and hugged me. I couldn't help but to flash back to Shinichi's words.

"_One of you has kept a secret all their life, and is doing so even now."_

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I turned to Klaus again and he looked back at me with an amused face. " So if you want Shinchi dead, why play games with me and not tell me how?" I asked getting more than a little irritated.

He smirked at me seeing my irritation "Once again it wouldn't be fun if I just told you."

It was so hard to believe him and Damon were enemies. They were so much alike. "But I still don't understand why Sage? What could he possibly have to do with Shinchi?" Then it hit me I remembered Shinchi's words: _"And then there is the question of the true identity of Sage—good luck on your research there!" "_So is he like an old one? Shinchi talked about his true identity."

He shrugged "That's probably not what he meant, try to find out more about his true origins. But you probably shouldn't worry about him now."

"Why not? Sage is trying to help us."

"But the key to this is you and your powers."

"How?"

"You really need to stop underestimating yourself. Shinchi sees you as his biggest threat, that's why he possessed you. If you can channel your powers you can defeat him."

I nodded there was nothing else in the world that I wanted to do other than defeat Shinchi and help my friends. So from here on out I have to give it my all.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. And for the lack of Bamon but their coming up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie P.O.V.

Klaus was still watching me, which was really starting to annoy me.

"You know you have to keep starring at me its creepy."

"Well, I'm stuck this way and you'll soon be gone and back to your body so I have nothing to do."

"You can spill some more information on Shinchi." I said

"Nice try but no."

I was about to retort when Damon walked in the room. He looked around as if he was scared of getting caught in the room. This caught my attention and apparently Klaus got interested too.

He went over to my body and stared for a while. After a few moments he started to speak, "Come on Bonnie, wake up. Don't let that bastard take you away, you have to fight. You're the only one who I can even stand to be around and pretty much the only one who doesn't hate me. So you better wake up or coming to get your ass."

I stood there shocked. Damon cared. He cared for me. I continued to stand there watching Damon mumble something in Italian.

"He said something about you resembling a beautiful bird or something along the lines. Who knew Damon Salvatore had a heart." Klaus said

I had forgot about him and stared at Damon with wonder. _How did this week get so out of control?_

Elena P.O.V

I came into my room with Stefan and found him on the bed with the flowers given to him by the Kitsune. He looked up at me and I saw hurt in his eyes. He wanted so much to be human and it was taken away from him. I gave him an encouraging smile and moved to sit next to him. "I talked to Meredith, Alaric says there's a way to heal Bonnie." He looked at me with a new interest so I continued. "They say I need to heal her but I don't know if I have that kind power, I'm human again."

Stefan gave me a soft smile and reached to squeeze my hand. "All you have to do is learn to control them long enough to help Bonnie. I have faith in you,"

I felt more encouraged at his words. "Thanks I feel so much better talking to you." I said looking over at the flowers "You shouldn't worry about that I'll love you no matter what you are. If I have to become a vampire again to be with you then that's what I'll do."

"I don't want that for you or us. The only chance I got and now its gone I still fell like I let you down somehow."

"You didn't let anyone down and if I had to relive everything I been through I would gladly do it. Come on you are not gonna sit here and give up if this is what you want we will get it. Together."

"Thanks love, but now we have focus on Shinchi and helping Bonnie."

"Okay."

We both left the room and headed to Bonnie everyone was already waiting for us when we arrived. I went over and kneeled by Bonnie. I had no clue where to start. I looked to Stefan with pleading eyes, he immediately came over to my side and held my hand.

I concentrated on ending the possession and sending good energy into her, suddenly a bright glow emitted from my hand and the good energy in me flowed to her.

Bonnie P.O.V

Klaus had been silent for the last fifteen minutes so I felt no need to give him another question to dodge. I had just stared at my body with a blank expression. The others had made returned to the room but I made no fuss, they had been coming and going to check on me, which I was very grateful for. Stefan and Elena had entered into the room and Elena started to kneel beside my body. She looked confused and turned to Stefan, who went by her side and took her hand. I stared on and after a few minutes a bright glow came from within her hand and she was sending energy into me. Klaus suddenly turned to me and smirked.

"Well little witch looks like your about to wake up. Your buds aren't as dumb as they look."

"How do I wake up now?"

"Easy step back into your body you should wake right up." He said simply

"Really it's just that simple?" I said doubtfully.

I turned around but he had disappeared on me. I started to walk toward my body slowly. I wondered if this would work. I found myself standing right before myself. Unsure I took another step toward myself.

"Bonnie?" A voice called out to me. I opened my eyes to see Elena no in front of me. She launched toward me and pulled me into a hug and moments later Meredith came and joined her. We were back again all of us, finally. I looked up from them and saw Damon starring at me he smirked…no he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile at him now. I also couldn't help but wonder what was next.

**A/N: **Once again sorry for the wait. And I'm trying to work Bamon in carefully and expand other characters at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie P.O.V

I looked away from Damon and Elena and Meredith pulled back from me. Elena looked worried as she asked "Are you okay? Shinchi isn't still in your head is he?"

I smiled at her "He's gone. Thank you so much Elena." I was untied and let up. As usual my clumsiness kicked in and I almost fell over but Damon had caught me. "Thanks. I guess my legs forgot how to work." I looked up at him and he smiled. I couldn't help but to wonder how many times have we been here in this same position. I pulled away from him after a few moments. Then Mrs. Flowers came into the room with Alaric and Matt in tow. "If you all are done I made food in the kitchen." We all nodded in agreement. Then she looked my way and told me "welcome back, I hope you're better"

I smiled and nodded "Thanks and I am back" I said. Everyone started to walk toward the kitchen. I noticed someone was missing "Hey Meredith, where's Sage I need to talk to him about something."

She looked confused but answered "He went out hunting and he took this new vamp girl her name is Serena, she says she's with us to help take down Shinchi. Wonder how many enemies that guy has."

"Trust me, there's a lot he should probably consider not double crossing people."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You…don't wanna know. Trust me."

We joined the others in the room. Meredith sat in a seat next to Alaric and Stefan and Elena. I took a seat between Matt and Damon. This felt good we all haven't been this close to normal in a while. Mrs. Flowers came to the table and sat on the other side of Matt and started to speak. "Have you all got your rooms arranged? You have to share now their aren't enough rooms."

Stefan came forward and spoke "Of course we don't mind."

"Yeah I'll just be happy solo on the couch Mrs. Flowers." Matt had said sipping his juice

"Oh, um… I don't think I have anywhere to sleep." I said aloud. There was no one I could stay with and I didn't want to intrude on anyone.

"You could stay in my room, I'm alone." Damon said leaning toward me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or anything."

"You wont bother me and yes I'm sure."

I nodded in agreement "Fine. Thanks."

He shrugged "Sure"

We all had finished eating and talked plans to take down Shinchi. I noticed that Sage had not made an appearance yet, and I was starting to get suspicious. As the time passed on he had yet to make an appearance. Eventually I had got tired and so had everyone else. I was getting nervous about going into the room Damon and I would be sharing.

I walked in shocked to see Damon shirtless and already crawling into the bed. I felt so stupid of not even considering that we would be sharing a bed. He caught me staring and gave me a funny look. "You coming to bed anytime soon?"

I stood there frozen unsure of what to say "Um yeah…just a minute. I-I just need to talk to Meredith about something." I rushed out the door to find her. I needed advice, and quick.

I came up to Meredith and Alaric room and softly knocked on the door. Meredith had looked surprised to see me at first but shook it off. "Bonnie? What are you doing up? it's Late"

"Yeah I know, but I need to talk to you. Downstairs." I said pleadingly

"Okay fine." She said and then she turned to Alaric, who was watching with a slight interest. " I'll be right back." And with that she turned and left out the door.

"Okay Bonnie you wanted me here what is it?"

"It's Damon we're going to be in the same bed."

She gave me a nod that basically said 'duh' and asked "So what? It's not like your sleeping together."

"I know that but it's just I don't know where we…um stand…relationship wise."

"You two don't have a relationship. Do you?"

"No, but I think that someday we could when all this is over because I care for him and I know he cares for me too. An-"

She cut me off "No. Bonnie you can't. You just can't date him. Sure he flirted with you a couple of times but him and Elena-"

"There is no him and Elena. She's with Stefan, and this has nothing to do with Elena."

She let out a tired sigh and said "Look, Bonnie I didn't mean it like that I just think you shouldn't waste your time with Damon. You should be with someone better maybe like Matt."

Not wanting to be in this discussion anymore I lied "Okay. I just thought maybe we could have something but probably not."

"Okay and just relax its just a bed and it's just sleep."

I nodded and she gave me a slight sad smile. "You coming back upstairs? It's late and with what you been through you need sleep."

"Sure I just need a minute. Night"

"Night Bon."

Not long after Meredith left I saw Sage come in the door. _Finally. _"Sage you're back. Where were you?"

He seemed surprise to see me at first. "I was just out but how about you are you better?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was healed and now." I gestured to us standing here. "Sage?" I began slowly.

"Yeah?"

"How much do you know about Shinchi?"

"Just what everyone else knows, the basics."

"Are you sure you don't know more?"

"Yeah, where is all of this coming from?"

I took a deep breath, the conversation had become so intense. "I know you have some connection to him that you not telling. It's okay you can trust me we can take him down. All we need is your hel-"

I didn't get a chance to finish because Sage had suddenly grabbed me by my neck and started to choke me. By the time I was about to attempt to use magic I got lost in his eyes. I knew that look before it was the one Damon got when was about to…_oh no!_

_I was about to be compelled._


End file.
